Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a projection type image display apparatus that performs multi-projection by using a plurality of projection apparatuses and to a display adjustment and/or control method for the projection type image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There have been known a multi-projection system for displaying images while combining a plurality of projection images projected on a screen individually by different projection apparatuses. An example of such a system is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-77778. In this example, an overlap region of a right-side projection image (a portion of the image) projected by a first projection apparatus and an overlap region of a left-side projection image (a portion of the image) projected by a second projection apparatus are superposed to combine the two projection images.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-77778 also discussed a technique that a right-side marker is displayed on the right-side projection image and a left-side marker is displayed on the left-side projection image, and that the two markers are superposed on each other so as to adjust the positional misalignment between the overlap region of the right projection image and the overlap region of the left projection image. However, this technique does not consider the method of adjusting the positional misalignment of the overlap regions while taking into the trapezoidal distortion caused by a tilt of each projection apparatus relative to the screen into consideration.
Thus, adjustment for superimposing overlap regions while taking into the trapezoidal distortion into consideration cannot be simply carried out.